Gatling Carbine
* * * * Bipod|type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.3.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 100 (1800 rpm)|capacity = 150 (max 3000)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = 365 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Gatling Carbine is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.3.0 update. Appearance *It is a weapon reminiscent to Military Mayhem but with the laser sight on the top, front grip and the stationary bipod, the 150-round Century-Magazine round magazines, and the 6 Gatling gun barrels. Strategy It deals very high damage, godly fire rate, high capacity and good mobility. Accuracy of this weapon is very proficient. Tips *Since this comes with armor bonus, use this for gain free armor points to start with *Aim at the head to deal more damage. *While it has 150 rounds, make sure to aim properly so as not to waste ammo, due to the fact that it fires in 30 ROUNDS PER SECOND. *This weapon does not have a scope, so use this in close-medium range for easier kills. **However, its accuracy is quite high even on long range, possibly can be used for long range if he/she is skilled with managing it. Meaning it will greatly increase ammo expense efficiency if mastered. *This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. *This gun, when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. *This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot.(reduce enemy armor with the sheer gun speed and finish them off with a scoped in headshot, the bullet firing speed can easily panic inexperienced players and shred players at lower levels, upon reaching high levels however, it is recommended to either upgrade this weapon or go for the Heavy Shotgun, where three headshots is sufficient to kill even ruby armor players) *The high fire rate can make this a devastating weapon in long-medium ranges. *Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty without a scope. *Use the bipod for reduced recoil, but do not do so frequently since you will be vulnerable in doing so. *Jetpack users could also be easily killed with this weapon due to its accuracy, however, be sure to make every shot count because wasting ammo with this weapon is not an option. *has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. Counters *Strafe around to confuse its users. *The jetpack can be used to escape these users, but be aware that they can still kill you fairly easily with this weapon, even if they are not a really skilled person. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Area damage weapons can easily pick off its users. *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the bullets as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. *Be careful when crossing into the enemy-controlled territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *This weapon lacks a scope, making it difficult to fight at long ranges. Use this advantage to pick off the user from a distance and back off if you have to. *If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates, but spread out, as if you group together, the high rate of fire can shred you all. **If you are cornered, then move and try to dodge the shots. If you must, use your melee to either attack them or to get away. Firing Sound *Automatic Peacemaker's Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is base on the M4 Carbine, albeit the barrel is replaced with six Gatling barrels. *It is essentially the buffed counterpart of the Military Mayhem. *Despite its name, it is actually an assault rifle. *This is the only assault rifle-based weapons with elements of the Minigun-based weapons. *In real life, weapons of such sorts are not practical due to an uncontrollable recoil it generates when firing. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Armor Bonus Category:Laser Category:Bipod Category:Remixed Category:Miniguns